


Mama Told Me Not To Come

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode: s01e08 Love and Guns, Gen, Humorous Artwork, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: What Blair was probably thinking during Love and Guns.Sentinel BingoPrompt: Love and Guns





	Mama Told Me Not To Come

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/loveandguns_zpsu5wkoslw.jpg.html)


End file.
